The Start of the Beginning
by lauraaa xox
Summary: When Paris gets accepted in to Pinceton med school, and they decide to tour the campus, what will happen and who will they meet? This is my first fic so please read it and tell me what you think about it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story so tell me what you think about it!

Summary- Paris gets accepted in to Princeton med school. When Paris and Rory go to tour the campus, what will happen and who will they meet?

* * *

"Rory! Come here!"

"What do you want now Paris?"

"Gilmore just come her, I just got a letter from Princeton Med School and I need you to come here and open it for me. You have been good luck so far and I really want to go to Princeton, so please open this for me."

"Fine Paris. Alright I'm opening it. It says 'We are pleased to-"

Paris cut her off mid sentence jumping up and down and screaming since she got in to the school that she really wanted the most. "Thank you for opening that for me Rory, you are a great friend and you really are good luck when it comes to opening letters from schools."

"You're welcome Paris, and congratulations! I'm guessing that you really want to go to Princeton' so how abut we sign up for an official tour of the campus to make sure this is what you want."

Thanks again Rory and I'll go see about getting a tour guide to show us around campus to see if I really want to go there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory couldn't believe that she just dumped Logan Huntzberger. He asked her to marry him and she said no. She keeps wondering if she made the right decision, but when she thinks about it, she really believes that she did. They were growing apart and she didn't think that they would last, especially through marriage. 'Oh well' thought Rory. 'I made my decision and there is no backing out on it now. I better cheer up because me and Paris are supposed to be going to Princeton tomorrow to tour the campus…I hope we get a good tour guide who isn't a complete idiot.' With that in mind Rory succumbed to sleep and spent the rest of the night dreaming about what life would have been like with Logan if she had accepted his proposal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Gilmore!" shouted Paris very loudly the next morning. "You better not be sleeping right now! You are supposed to be up and getting ready to go on out trip to Princeton today! Now get off your lazy ass and get ready so we aren't late." growled Paris.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Just chill Paris. Give me 30 minutes to get showered and dressed. By the time I get out of the shower there better be coffee and a pop-tart waiting for me, no excuses."

"Whatever Gilmore, just shut up and get ready, will ya?

Rory got in the shower and when she felt the hot water run down her, she sighed. Paris might be her best friend, but sometimes she just drove her insane. She obviously knows that her and Logan are not together anymore, but she doesn't seem to care. Even though Rory was the one to end things between them she was still sad. Her and Logan were together for a long time and she really loved him. But them getting married would never work out. They both loved each other, but they need to be able to live their lives the way they want to before getting tied down. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, Rory decided that she will try and not think about her failed relationship and move forward, forgetting about the past. She got out of the shower, dried her hair, applied a small amount of makeup and walked out of the shower with a minute to spare. Paris handed her the coffee and pop-tart and Rory and Paris walked out of the apartment making small talk until they got to Rory's car.

When they were finally seated in Rory's car, Paris began to speak. "Even though you might not think that I care about the fact that you and Logan broke up, I do and I just want to say that I am sorry that things didn't work out the way you thought."

"Thanks Paris, I know you care, you just show it in strange ways. Anyway, I am over the fact that we broke up and I am trying not to think about it anymore. So anyway, how about you tell me about the tour guide you got for us."

"Well, I don't really know much about him, except for the fact that it is a guy and he has attended Princeton from his freshman year and is the same age as him. Also, he is studying to be pre-med like me. He is also supposed to be top of his class and a very smart person. But they didn't tell me his name. I wonder why?"

"I wonder why they didn't tell you his name either, I hope he can help answer all of our questions we have for him though."

"Take it easy on him with the questions Rory, you don't want to kill the poor kid. As long as I try to be nice, you have to promise not to go on one of your streaks and attack him with questions."

"Fine but we better take lots of coffee breaks." Whined Rory

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they got out of the car, they headed towards the main building where they were supposed to meet their tour guide at.

Rory heard Paris gasp and then say oh my god you have to be kidding me, then the familiar voice of none other than the spawn of Satan saying, "Hello Mary, how are you?"

"Dugrey? You have got to be kidding me. Dugrey is our tour guide?" Rory said with her mouth wide open and Paris just standing there in shock.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and please tell me what you think about it and if you think I should continue. Also, tell me if you have any suggestions of what will happen in later chapters. I already have and idea of what will happen. but I am still up for suggestions.

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here is chapter 2. Thanks to all the people who read my story and reviewed. You are all great. Okay well it seems that there is no such thing as the school I made up, thanks for the person who corrected me on that, but I hope you can all just pretend that there is. That would be great. it also seems that people didn't understand what I was saying in the first chapter. I was trying to say that Rory and Paris did break up, but it wasn't very clear. I hope that clears things up for you. Thank you.

* * *

When they got out of the car, they headed towards the main building where they were supposed to meet their tour guide at. 

Rory heard Paris gasp and then say oh my god you have to be kidding me, then the familiar voice of none other than the spawn of Satan saying, "Hello Mary, how are you?"

"Dugrey? You have got to be kidding me. Dugrey is our tour guide?" Rory said with her mouth wide open and Paris just standing there in shock.

All Rory could think was about how Tristan was going to be the tour guide ALL day. She thought back to her Chilton days about how he always made her life Hell, and there he is right in front of her, assigned to show her and Paris around the school. She wondered what trouble he would put her though during the day. But the entire time, she kept thinking about how good he was looking standing in front of her with a tight black t-shirt and baggy jeans on. Rory just stared at his abs thinking about how hott he looked and how he barely changed since high school. He still had the same piercing blue eyes and arrogant smirk. Some of the more noticeable changes were the shorter hair and amazing muscles he received from training in military school. Rory definitely like the changes, though. Rory could faintly make out the sound of Paris and Tristan talking but she was still busy staring at Tristan's amazing body. Little did she know that they were talking about her.

"So, how long do you think she will keep staring at me?" said Tristan.

"I give her about another minute before she snaps out of it. By the way, behave yourself, she just broke up with her boyfriend the other day."

"I can't promise anything, but I will try." Tristan said while smirking. All he could think about was that she was single. He couldn't believe that he could have such good luck. After all these years of waiting for her, he sees her again and she is available. 'This is going to be a fun day', thought Tristan.

Tristan decided it was time to break Rory out of her daze. When it seemed like she was in a deep thought about something, he snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Like what you were looking at?"

When Rory felt his hot breath on her neck, she gasped. He knew that she was staring at him and suddenly, a blush crept up her cheeks.

"I still see that I can make you blush so easily," Tristan said while flashing her one of his amazing smirks. Between the smirk and his sparkling blue eyes, Rory just melted. She couldn't believe how hot he still was after 5 years.

With Tristan still standing behind Rory, he wrapped his arms around her waist. This triggered something in her mind. Suddenly, she wiggled out of his grasped and turned around to face Tristan. "Watch where you are putting your hands _Tristan_" hissed Rory as she smacked him on the arm. She couldn't believe that he thought he could touch her like that, like he owned _her_.

"Ouch Mary, I was only messing around. I promise I will not touch you anymore, jeez. Just please don't hit me anymore"

"As long as you behave, I guess I won't hit you anymore, but I can't promise you Paris won't hit you, she's still as violent as before".

"Oh this will be fun. A lot of fun", said Tristan. "So ladies, how about we start on this thrilling tour around the campus like you signed up for?"

Rory and Paris agreed and they began on the tour. Tristan showed them all the buildings where classes took place, and they even went in to one of the classrooms and watched a class. They also got taken to all the food places and coffee shops on campus. Obviously, Rory tested every single coffee place deciding which one was best. Tristan talked all about the meal plans there to the dorm rooms on campus and the off campus housing. Rory and Paris were both very surprised at how good of a tour guide Tristan was and how much he knew about the school. He must have actually payed in class over the last 4 years, which also was a surprise for Rory.

About halfway through the tour, Rory decided that she was hungry and that they must stop to get food. Tristan and Paris agreed. They decided to go to the buffet since Rory was really hungry so she could get as much food as she wanted. \

While eating, Rory and Paris talked about everything that happened from the moment Tristan left Chilton all the way up to the present time. Shockingly, they all had a really good time and they all enjoyed themselves.

When they decided that should finish up the tour, Rory remembered that Tristan had not told them anything about himself. "So Dugrey, are you hiding your past or something coz you haven't said anything at all during lunch."

"Do you realize how hard it would have been to get a word in with you two chatting the whole time? Besides my life is boring and the stories you guys told were hilarious."

"But I really want to know what happened to you after you left," whined Rory.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal", said Tristan, "If you go out to dinner with me tonight, I'll tell you anything."

Rory agreed and she whispered something into her ear. They began to walk away.

"Where are you two going?" called Tristan.

"We need to go home and get Rory ready for the date." Called back Paris.

"But we didn't make plans for tonight yet" Tristan called back again.

This time, Paris ran back to Tristan, and they made the plans for the night, Tristan made Rory promise not to tell Rory anything about the night. Paris promised and ran back to Rory to go home and get ready for that night.

* * *

Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all of you who read my story and reviewed. You are all amazing. Please read and review. I'll try to update soon. Anyway, bye 

Laura


End file.
